La maison des fous
by Nanishimie
Summary: Où sont les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet quand il parle ? Et vice versa, où se trouve-t-il, lui, quand une de ses personnalité prend le contrôle de son corps ? Ceci est un énorme délire, il vaut mieux le prendre avec... drogue... rhubarbe !


**Résumé:** Où sont les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet quand il parle ? Et vice versa, où se trouve-t-il, lui, quand une de ses personnalité prend le contrôle de son corps ?

**Rating:** T pour les remarques du patron plutôt... claires sur ses pensées...

**Disclaimer:** Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas (dommage que l'esclavage soit abolie... je l'aurai incité à faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec des gens bizarre... (MATOINE !)... bref...) et ses personnalités non plus. Juste cette histoire bizarre...

* * *

Quand Mathieu et ses personnalités sont face à la caméra, on voit bien que la plupart du temps, ils parlent chacun leur tour. Alors où sont les autres quand y'en a un qui parle ? J'ai ma petite idée sur la question... allons déjà faire un tour dans la tête de Mathieu...

La tête de Mathieu est, comme celle de la plupart des gens, composée de plusieurs pièces: la bibliothèque «souvenirs» , qui contient tous les souvenirs de la personne, la salle informatique «système nerveux» , qui contrôle le système nerveux du corps entier, le bureau «choix», où la personne choisit entre tel ou tel options quand il est face à un dilemme, et beaucoup d'autres... et enfin, celle qui n'apparaît que chez un certain type de personnes, le couloir «schizophrénie». C'est une porte avec une plaque «schizophrénie» dessus, derrière laquelle se trouve un long couloir rangé de plus ou moins de portes.

Derrière chacune de ces portes se trouve la chambre d'une personnalité multiple du sujet, une chambre qui renforce encore plus le cliché qui les définissent.  
Sur le côté droit du couloir «schizophrénie» de Mathieu se trouve les chambres de la Fille, du Hippie et du Geek. Sur le côté gauche, dans le même orde, celle de Maitre Panda (toute neuve !), du Prof, du Patron et de Mathieu.  
Enfin, depuis le début, je dis chambre, mais ça n'en ai pas forcement une. La preuve, je vais vous décrire les «chambres» des personnalités du présentateur d'SLG : la chambre de la Fille est composé de deux pièces toutes deux gigantesques, une chambre toute rose avec une armoire à vêtement qui prend quasiment toute la place et une salle de bain avec des centaines de produits de beauté. Ainsi que beaucoup de rasoirs et de cire d'épilation... bref. La chambre du Hippie est juste une pièce, pleine de toutes sortes de drogues et de pétitions et d'un petit jardin où il fait pousser sa drogue. La chambre du Geek est... une simple chambre, elle est remplie de toutes sortes de consoles et de jeux vidéos et on ne peut même plus voir le sol tellement il a de peluches. Et c'est le seul, avec le Patron, à avoir un lit. Mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons. Passons... Celle de Maitre Panda est une clairière en bambou, avec un matériel de son (micro, emplis, ordi...). Celle du Prof est en fait un laboratoire plein d'expériences bizarres... Le Patron a un deux pièces, une chambre, simple, avec un graaaaand lit, et un hangar (ou harem) à prostituées de tous genres. Quand à Mathieu, c'est simplement une reproduction exacte de sa maison réelle.

Voilà pour la «chambre» de chacun... mais il nous reste encore une pièce à voir... au fond du couloir se trouve une porte avec marqué «salon» dessus. C'est en quelque sorte l'endroit où se réunissent les personnalités. Ils peuvent même y êtres tous, y compris Mathieu, quand son corps dort. Elle sert de salle de réunions ou tout simplement de salon. Voyons voir ce qu'il s'y raconte... Apparemment, le Fille, le Prof et Mathieu sont dans leurs chambres.

- Je sais pas quoi faire... Fait-le Geek, dépité.  
- Viens dans ma chambre gamin, je vais t'apprendre un nouveau jeu... Lui répond le Patron, un sourire pervers au visage.  
- Vous en avez trop pris gros ! Hurle le Hippi, en plain tripe.  
- Et ça fait plop, plop, plop, ploooop... Chantonne Maitre Panda.

Ouais, c'est vraiment le bordel dans la tête de Mathieu... soudain, la Fille et le Prof se joignent au petit groupe.

- Vous avez vu ma nouvelle coupe ? Hihihi... Glousse bêtement la Fille.  
- Tu m'excitais plus avec les cheveux blonds gamine...  
- Kangouroooooouuuuuuu...  
- Voyons, la drogue est extrêmement néfaste pour le cerveau et devrait servir de nettoyant pour vaisselle ! Dit le Prof avec un air intelligent.

C'est ainsi que continue cette discussion dépourvue de logique, jusqu'au moment où Mathieu entre dans la pièce, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Eh les mecs ! J'ai une idée pour la prochaine vidéo ! Alors ce serait... que... quoi ?

En effet, c'est exactement ce que peut penser un être humain normal en voyant cette scène : le Prof en train d'essayer de faire avaler une substance bizarre à un Hippie complètement défoncé, la Fille qui drague ouvertement Maitre Panda et lui fait des avances, ledit Panda qui se cache tant bien que mal sous sa capuche et un Geek allongé sur un canapé en criant «Arrête !» de manière pas très convaincante à un Patron pervers qui tente de le violer...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! STOP ! J'en ai ASSEZ ! Leur hurle Mathieu.  
- Crie pas gamin, au moment où on commençait à s'amuser...  
- Au secours !  
- Vous avez vu mon nouveau vernis ?  
- Le vernis, une invention destinée à détruire l'humanité avec ses ondes radioactives !  
- Japoooooooon...  
- Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! C'est ma rhubarbe à moi !

- Je crois qu'il va nous tuer... Murmure le Geek, tremblant de peur.  
- MANDARINE ! Crie soudainement le présentateur d'SLG.  
- Ça y est, il a pété les plombs... Soupire Maitre Panda.  
- T'en as trop pris gros ! Beaucoup trop pris !

* * *

Voilà ! La fin pourri d'une histoire bizarre et (je trouve), vraiment sans intérêt ! Mais que serai un délire avec intérêt ? J'espère que mon délire vous plaira. Reviews ?


End file.
